Mario Kart: Final Lap
(Please do not edit without permission of DolphinYoshi unless it is a typing error!) Mario Kart: Final Lap is an upcoming game in the Mario Kart series, it will be the ninth installment in the series and will be released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2015. Mario Kart: Final Lap has only one new huge gameplay feature, being the Spin Drill. However it is only in a few tracks. Gameplay Mario Kart: Final Lap retains gliding and underwater as a major feature, anti-gravity is back too, appearing in many stages. A new feature is Spin Drilling which is a new mechanic allowing you to find new shortcuts by going through cracked walls. Kart Customization is back aswell as emblem making, MKTV and Mission Mode. Game Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is back and once again you go through all the cups and in all four engine classes but this time there are 10 cups! So there's more reason to race! Time Trial Time Trial is the same as always but racing with your Mii allows you to unlock new costumes. VS VS is now more customizable than ever before as you can even turn off gliders, water, anti-gravity and spin drills. Battle Battle Mode is highly improved from Mario Kart 8 as it brings back Arenas however you can still battle on tracks too, there are four main types of battle as well as one unlockable mode. Balloon Battle Balloon Battle is a classic and has a few minor improvements such as a toggable POW Block half time which is when the leading team loses 3 coins each. Star Runners Star runners is an improved version of Coin Runners, but this time your collecting Star Bits that shoot from the sky, however at half time there are Flaming Star Bits that will make you spin out if you touch them. Bob-Omb Blast Bob-Omb Blast returns from Mario Kart:Double Dash!! completely unchanged. Shine Thief Shine Thief is back too and it's more competitive as the Super Leaf is really common. Boss Battle In Boss Battle you and your opponents challenge each other to see who can take the most health out of a a boss and who ever takes most of the health out wins. Mission Mode Mission Mode is back from Mario Kart DS having similar missions such as Power-sliding and Coin collecting, it also has new boss battles. Drivers Mario Kart: Final Lap has 25 characters to choose from including 12 starters, 12 unlockable and the ability to play as your Mii. Starters ' 269px-Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png|Toad:Light Koopa.jpg|Koopa Troopa:Light Red Lakitu from Mario Kart 7 By Shy Guy Yellow.png|Lakitu:Light Shy guy.png|Shy Guy:Light 200px-MarioNSMB2.png|Mario:Medium 260px-Luigi MP9.png|Luigi:Medium Peach1.png|Peach:Medium 250px-Yoshiwiiularge.png|Yoshi:Medium 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|Bowser:Heavy 104px-OWG DK.png|Donkey Kong:Heavy WarioCoin.png|Wario:Heavy 20130913123103!Waluigi.png|Waluigi:Heavy ' Unlockable ' Baby Mario.png|Baby Mario:Light Baby Luigi.png|Baby Luigi:Light MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette:Light Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones:Light Daisyinsupermariosupermario3dsupermarioworld.png|Daisy:Medium 78px-Birdo MP9.png|Birdo:Medium Bowser Jr.jpg|Bowser Jr.:Medium Diddy Kong.jpg|Diddy Kong:Medium Rosalina NSMBAS.png|Rosalina:Heavy King Boo.png|King Boo:Heavy 520px-Dry_Bowser_MSOWG.jpg|Dry Bowser:Heavy Petey pirhana.png|Petey Pirahna:Heavy Mii Mario.png|Mii:Varies ' Courses Mario Kart: Final Lap introduces 20 new tracks and brings back 20 retro tracks. It introduces a new nitro cup called the Egg Cup and a retro cup called the Coin Cup. Nitro Courses Retro Courses Italics=American Name. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Kart Racing